All Things Considered
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Answering ElleThom's challenge. What if Scully walked in on Mulder, um...relieveing himself? Not suitable for the youngings... You've been warned!


A/N: This is in answer to ElleThom's challenge...

Set in season seven immediately following "All Things"

* * *

Mulder reached over across her still body and pulled the blanket up over her. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek, he rose and walked into his bedroom. Closing the door, Mulder walked across the room and slumped to the bed. Emotions ran wild as Mulder contemplated all that Scully had said that night. Listening to her try to make sense of what she had done was exhausting. He had no idea that Scully had been so brazen as to have an affair with a married man. And here he was desperately in love with her and couldn't find the right way to express it to her.

Sighing slightly, he turned on the TV quietly. All of his frustrations and anxieties got the better of him and he turned his attention to his sexual needs. Thinking of Scully sleeping with another man made Mulder jealous. God how he wanted to touch her, taste her... Finding himself quite unsatisfied, he got up and popped in a tape. The tape was one of his favorites; it involved a couple who were in a lodge. Sitting there in front of the fire, the two made out on a bear skin rug. As the two fondled at each other, Mulder found his hand being very busy. As he began to rub up and down, he chastised himself for Scully's sake. She was in the next room over. Her pool of drool however, suggested to Mulder that she would be out for quite some time and the thought of her being so close only made things harder to stop.

* * *

Scully's eyes fluttered open. Feeling the wetness of drool on her cheek she embarrassingly wiped at it. Looking around the room, she remembered she was at Mulder's. She remembered that she had also fallen asleep to Mulder's musing making her feel at that more shamed. He had listened to her ramble on and she had fallen asleep. God, how she loved that man. The one and only good thing, Diana Fowley, had ever made was helping in making Scully realize how much she loved Mulder. Pulling back the blankets, Scully rose from the sofa quietly and made her way towards the door. Deciding it was late and she needed to sleep she reached for the handle. Stopping in mid motion, she found herself not being able to go any further. Debating, she turned around and made her way towards, Mulder's room.

* * *

Mulder could feel himself coming towards the brink. As he moaned quietly, he moved quickly. The door creaked open, long enough for Scully for come through and find Mulder moaning out her name.

"Sculleee...!" He called as he came and looked across the room at the same time. Standing there, Scully's mouth fell open as she clasped her hand to it. She turned beet red as she apologized profusely before exiting out into the living room. Feeling like a complete and total jackass, Mulder rushed from the bed, made himself proper and rushed after her, in an embarrassed sort of way.

Rushing towards the door, Scully stammered, "I'm so sorry Mulder, I...I..."

As Mulder reached her, he turned her around to face him; Scully's face fell immediately towards the floor.

"Scully, look at me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I never intended..."

She didn't look up as she spoke, "No really Mulder, its...I'm...doctor..." The words came out in a jumbled whisper.

Knowing no words could ever resolve the tension, Mulder did the only thing he felt like doing. He bent down and kissed her. As his lips brushed against hers, the warmth flooded the two and an undeniable passion grew stronger. Finding herself without words, his kiss came with a relief and a dream come true. She found herself drawn to it; she found herself pushing her tongue past his lips. As she tasted the velvety softness of his mouth, a moan escaped past his lips. Bringing his hands up towards her chest, he softly grazed past her breasts, which found themselves rising to the occasion. As the moans and kisses intensified, the two found themselves walking back towards the bedroom. With a hunger, Mulder fiercely brought Scully to the bed where he brought himself on top of her. Scully pulled away for a moments time to look at the TV. Mulder quickly grabbed the remote and clicked it off.

"I don't need that anymore." He said in a throaty whisper. She smiled as the two went on and took out years of frustration and unspoken love.

FIN


End file.
